


Thunderbirds/ HTTYD: Gift of the Nightfury

by pokeranger21



Series: HTTYD AU [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Thunderbirds AU, gordon as a dragon, thunderbirds/httyd au, thunderbirds/httyd au holiday special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Snoggletog has arrived in Berk and for the first time ever their celebrating it with their dragons! But when the dragons mysteriously vanish, can they still have a wonderful holiday?
Relationships: Tin-Tin Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Series: HTTYD AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	Thunderbirds/ HTTYD: Gift of the Nightfury

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy new year!

*Alan voice over*

This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.

*Back to normal*

Alan slept soundly in his bed, dreaming of him and Tin-Tin sitting on a cliff overlooking the sunset. just the two of them. Alan looks back at Tin-Tin and gazes into her beautiful yellow-green eyes (I have no idea what her eye colours are), he leans closer and just as his lips are about to touch her's he is suddenly jolted out of his dream by a loud banging sound coming from the roof and a dragon moaning. Alan covers himself with his blanket, hoping to shut the noise out and return to his blissful sleep, but the banging continues and so does the moaning.

"ALAN! WILL YOU PLEASE GO AND SHUT THAT DRAGON UP!" Scott yelled, and Alan reluctantly gets out of bed and puts on his helmet, although his family had accepted that he named his dragon after their deceased brother, it still brought some tension between them. Alan lumbered down the stairs and put on the fur vest that he left to warm up by the glowing coals from the fire the previous night, pausing to gently brush Gordon's helmet that sat upon the fireplace. It was a tradition in the Tracy hut to brush the helmet before they left for luck and so that Gordon's spirit will be with them, Alan opened the door and was welcomed by a blast of cold air, shivering slightly he walked to the side of the house and looked up to the rook where his dragon 'Gordon' stared at him.

"well good morning, Mr. bossy" Gordon made a gurgling sound with his throat and Alan mockingly mimicked him as Gordon climbed down "do you always have to wake me up this early to go flying~!" Alan metal foot suddenly slipped on the ice but luckily Gordon caught him in time and set him back on his two feet. "Stupid leg" he muttered kicking it, Gordon made a noise of concern "oh thanks bud, I'm ok. We can go flying now" Alan said and patted Gordon's face, but at that time Gordon let out a burp and Alan got a breath of his fishy breath "Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Gordon!" Alan moaned playfully and saddled Gordon up. Soon they were soaring high above the clouds, alone. Just how they liked it. "Ok, let's see what you got today," Alan said and Gordon dived down, making the all familiar screeching sound and opened his wings just before they hit the water. They soon came upon some rock formations and Alan decided to try something "ok, you ready?" Alan then unhooked his leg closing Gordon's prosthetic tail, and he stood up. As Gordon flew towards the rock, he then lept up from the saddle, flying over the rock and landing back on Gordon's back and opening the tail once more "yes! Finally!" Alan cheered, after many failed attempts they had finally perfected it.

Meanwhile back on Berk, the Vikings were using their dragons to help put up decorations, Tin-Tin stood next to the giant tree in the centre of the square holding three shields, "ready girl?" she asked her Deadly Nadder Stormfly, who squawked in response and readied her spines. Tin-Tin threw the shields up and Stormfly launched her spines, attaching the shields to the tree. A young Viking wearing a dragon costumed ran up to Max and roared and Max responded with a loud playful roar, the child giggled and ran off with Max chasing after them.

"atta boy Max!" Fermat called from where he was attaching decorations to his house

"Odin's beard Taylor. Vikings and Dragons spending the winter holiday together!" Jeff said as he walked around the square, watching his fellow Vikings put up decorations. "What would our fathers say?"

They'll say that we've lost our minds!" Taylor cheerfully responded and Jeff stood in front of the large tree and addressed everyone

"Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!" everyone cheered along with their dragons when a loud screeching sound from above caught their attention. They looked up and saw hundreds of dragons all flying in the same direction

"what in Thor's name?" Scott said, suddenly platinum let out a large roar from a rooftop and took off with the other dragon's following leaving their riders confused and calling after them.

"Platinum come back!"

"Sherbet! No-no-no! Don't leave!"

"where are you going?"

"Easy, Smasher!" Virgil cried as his dragon buckled violently sending him flying off, luckily he landed in a pile of hay, he surfaced just in time to see his dragon join the others

"where's Alan?" Tin-Tin questioned, recalling that she hasn't seen him all morning.

Meanwhile, Alan and Gordon were flying back to berk after their flight "what do you say bud, wanna do that again? WOAH!" Alan quickly turned Gordon to avoid crashing into Eos, they flew through the crowd of dragons trying to find out what was going on when a dragon accidentally knocked his helmet off with its wing. "oh no! my helmet!" Alan cried patting the empty spot on his head and Gordon immediately dived after it not listening to Alan protests "Gordon No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Gordon! Stop!" Finally, Gordon stopped just before he could dive in "We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on" Alan looked back at the direction from where the dragons were coming from, while Gordon looked at the sea, trying to find the helmet until Alan diverted him away and flew back to berk.

Meanwhile, everyone was still trying to get their dragons to stay, but to no avail. Stormfly had just taken off when Alan landed and was immediately surrounded by a horde of frantic Vikings, asking him questions that muddled together "alright, that's enough!" Jeff's voice cut through the chatter, he Vikings immediately made a path so he could get through "give the boy room to breathe! Alan, do have any idea what's going on?"

"I-I'm sorry dad. But I have no clue" Alan looked at him with sad eyes, a roar caught everyone's attention, the looked and saw Gordon talking to Storm Fly and Gordon standing up on his hind legs before Stormfly took off. Jeff immediately called for an emergency meeting in the great hall, Alan gathered at a dark corner of the hall with his friends and waited for his father to finish talking with his brothers. Meanwhile all around them, Vikings were shouting questions at each other.

"Where did they go?"

"What will we do?"

Eventually, Jeff stood up on a table and the crowd immediately silenced "everyone calm down. We will get through this, celebrations for Snoggletog will go on as usual" that caused an uproar from the Vikings

"but what about the dragons?"

"What will happen?"

Jeff held up his hand for silence "we're Vikings, we've survived fine before the dragons joined us. Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we need to have faith that they'll be back soon. Am I right?"

"That's right! We're tough!" Taylor answered waving his prosthetic hand that had bells on it, everyone stared at him. "Well, most of the time" he finished lamely, soon the Vikings left the hall and walked slowly back to their huts

"man, it's a bummer about our dragons," Penelope said as she dragged her feet, Kayo looked over to were Fermat look suspiciously happy. He was even whistling

"aren't you sad that your dragon is gone?!" She yelled at him

"oh, uh yeah of course!" he said and quickly became sad and quickly shuffled away, his friends stared after him when a roar caught their attention. They turned to see Gordon still on the ledge staring out to where the dragons had disappeared to.

"You're lucky. Your dragon can't leave without you" Penelope said to Alan glaring at him before leaving to go into her hut, and the others followed their families back to their huts. Hoping that this was just a dream.

The next day the Vikings slowly cleaned up the mess caused by the dragon's frantic escape, the village children slumped over a snow-dragon sadly.

"Yak-nog! Get your Yak-nog here!" Tin-Tin called cheerfully getting the attention of other Vikings, she walked over to where friends were standing with Virgil and John. "Hey, guys! Want to try my drink I just made?"

"What is that?" Kayo said not hiding her disgust as Tin-Tin poured out what appeared to be barf from her jug into a goblet.

"It's my new invention. It's called Yak-nog. You see last night I thought that instead of moaning about our dragon's being gone. We should create some new holiday traditions! Starting with Yak-nog! Who wants to try it first?"

"uhh...I would, but I had a really big breakfast today. So I'm stuffed!" Virgil said, patting his stomach

"and...I just remembered my mum wanted me to pick some berries for dinner!" Penelope said and quickly ran off in the direction of the forest

"oh, well maybe Alan would like some" Tin-Tin said

"he's in his workshop," John told her and watched her walk off "I feel so sorry for Alan"

"yeah," the others said

Meanwhile, Alan tightened a bolt on his invention and checked his blueprints again

"Hey Alan" Tin-Tin greeted him

"oh, hey Tin" Alan greeted her and grabbed a mug off her tray

"so what are you working on?" she asked him and he put down his mug so he could hold the invention in both hands

"well, I couldn't stop talking about what Penelope said last night. Gordon cant' fly like the other dragons so I was up all night and made him this" he opened the invention to show her that it was like Gordon's tail except that it could open on its own. He took a huge sip of his drink and almost spit it out at how disgusting it was, but being the polite Viking he was he held on and tried his best not to swallow it.

"no way! You built him and new tail?!" Alan nodded, and said a muffled agreement "but what if he never comes back?" Alan shrugged "oh, how am I kidding? Of course he'll come back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spread some more holiday cheer!" she called over her shoulder and ran off, Alan waited until she was out of sight before spitting the disgusting drink out and gagged

"Blegh!" he shuddered and looked over the tail once more before gathering up and left to find Gordon. He eventually found him on the roof and quickly called him down. "hey bud, check this out" he said holding out the invention and Gordon climbed down and sniffed it curiously "you like that huh?" he said as he walked around Gordon to put the tail on but Gordon turned to see what he was doing "would you just? Calm down!" Alan laughed as he finally managed to put the tail on Gordon. "You are going to love this"

Alan stood up and back off as Gordon brought his tail around and snarled at the new tail before banging his tail on the ground trying to get it off. "No! No! Easy bud!" Alan cried, trying to calm down his dragon but Gordon didn't listen until he managed it get the tail to open and stared at it curiously. "Pretty cool right?" Alan asked as Gordon continued to stare at his fixed tail, Gordon turned to stare at him before opening his wings and took off in the same direction the dragons had. Alan stared at the direction where Gordon disappeared from for a while before Scott came out and found him.

"Hey Al, what's wrong?" Scott asked leaning down so he was eye level with him

"I felt bad that Gordon was the only dragon left, so I built him a tail so he could fly on his own" Alan mumbled

"it's alright Al, Gordon will come back with all the other dragons" Scott reassured him and Alan nodded in agreement "by the way, dad's looking for your helmet"

"My helmet?"

"Yeah, you know. To put your Snoggletog treats in"

"oh, right. I'll get it out"

"Good. Now, do me a favour and take these down to the docks" Scott said to him and handed him an armful of oars.

"why?" Alan grunted as he took the weight of the oars

"cause dad asked me but I have a date. Later" Scott called as he ran off with Alan glaring after him, sighing Alan made his way to the docks but ran into Fermat who was carrying a huge basket of fish

"oh, Alan!" Fermat greeted him

"hey, Fermat. Wow, you've got enough fish there to feed a dragon!" Alan joked, Fermat stared at him before laughing nervously and quickly shuffling off. Alan frowned and followed him as he disappeared into one of the storage huts before quickly coming out and shutting the door. With a gleeful smile he ran off, so Alan leaned the oars against the hut and opened the doors wide open. Only to find himself being rammed by a Gronkle. "MAX?!" he explained in surprise, Max's eyes turned to him, just as surprised to see him as he was to see him, Max dove down before flying up high into the sky.

"Alan?! Where are you going?!" Tin-Tin yelled after him

"I have no idea..." he yelled back as Max flew further away from berk

"Max! What about presents?" Fermat yelled from up above, soon Penelope and Kayo arrived and joined them in the hut where Fermat had hidden Max "I can't believe him"

"you can't believe him?! You kidnapped your dragon!"

"I was 90% sure he wanted to stay"

"hey, guys!" Kayo called from inside the hut, both Tin-Tin and Fermat turned around to find both Kayo and Penelope inside the hut and staring at a pile of straw "check this out!"

"what is it?" Tin-Tin asked as she walked in, and gasped when she saw what kayo and Penelope had discovered

"Woah! Max barfed out a pile of rocks!"

"those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!" Kayo said in a 'duh' voice

"but boy dragons don't lay eggs"

"well, your 'boy' dragon is actually a 'girl'"

"well, that might explain a few things," Fermat said awkwardly

"Wait. That's it! That's why the dragons left. To lay their eggs!" Tin-Tin realized "hey, that's it! everyone misses their dragons right?"

"oh no" Penelope muttered as they watched Tin-Tin run over to a box of ribbons and tie a bow around an egg

"it could be a new Snoggletog tradition!" the others grinned at the idea and quickly set to work tying red ribbons around the eggs before sneaking into their fellow Vikings huts and putting the eggs in their helmets.

Meanwhile, Alan had managed to climb onto Max's saddle and watched the scenery change as Max flew them into a foggy area. Max seemed to know the area well as 'he' expertly flew through the rocky area expertly

"Max, where are you taking me?" Alan asked for the umpteenth time when he saw a strange shape in the fog, he leaned closer to try and see what it was and saw that it was an old abandoned Viking ship, Alan yelped and quickly pulled upwards on Max's saddle to avoid it. Max flew high above the clouds until they reached a beautiful cove that stole Alan's breath away. Max landed on the beach as he took that chance to climb off to explore, he only took a few steps before stopping and staring at the sight before him. All around him were dragons... With babies! "You guys come here to have babies," he said in awe. He looked to his left and saw a Gronkle pushing eggs into a small pool of water. Curiously he walked over and watched as baby Gronkles emerged from the pool yawning cutely. "Oh hey, you missed one," Alan said as he noticed a lone egg nearby and walked over to it, not noticing the red glow the egg had. He reached down to grab it when it suddenly exploded and sent him flying back, he recovered quickly and saw that the baby Gronkle was unharmed and wandered over to its parent. "Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk."

Meanwhile back on berk, the 4 teenagers had just finished putting the last of the eggs in the Vikings' home and gathered together in the courtyard

"wasn't this a great idea?" Tin-Tin said excitedly to them

"Yep. Everyone's going to be so surprised!" Fermat said excitedly before the Viking hut behind them suddenly exploded and something was shot at Fermat that caused him to fall over. The object turned out to be a baby Gronkle who yawned cutely

"awww!" Kayo and Penelope gushed at the baby dragon

"the eggs explode?" Tin-Tin said in shock when another two Viking hut suddenly exploded. "THE EGGS EXPLODE!" more Viking huts started to explode, all around them frantic Vikings were running around, trying to escape the flying debris from the huts, two baby Gronkles managed to land close together and they watched the frantic Vikings in curiosity. Just then some of the debris landed on the wooden tree causing it to go up in flames

"This is awesome!" Kayo said excitedly as the continued to watch the destruction of multiple Viking huts "this is your best idea yet" she said to Tin-Tin

"what in Thor's name is going on here!?" Jeff demanded to the teens as he entered the courtyard with Taylor and his sons

"the eggs explode," Tin-Tin said guiltily before another Viking hut exploded.

Back on the island, Alan wondered around thousands of dragons with their babies while calling out for Gordon. "Gordon! Where is he?" the last part was muttered as he came to the end of the section he was walking in and saw a familiar dragon. "Hookfang!" he called excitedly and Hookfang looked up at his voice, he ran over to give the dragon a hug who purred happily "Stormfly. Platinum!" the two sharp-classed dragons looked up and called their greetings as he ran over to hug them "oh it's so good to see you guys. And you have...babies!" he said as he reached down and patted a baby Deadly Nadder and Razorwhip. "I guess you have your own holiday tradition" he finished sadly as he remembered everyone preparing for Snoggletog back home, he looked back at Hookfang and asked if she would give him a ride which she answered by lowering her neck so he could climb on. As Hookfang hovered in the air he called back to the dragons saying that he'll see them when they go home. But at that moment all the adult dragons started to fly in the air "I think I just started the return migration" Alan said as the dragons flew to the edge of the island with the babies running after them. A few brave baby dragons lept over the edge and managed to get airborne but were blown back by the wind. Alan frowned, he knew the dragons wouldn't leave without their babies when he suddenly remembered the abandoned Viking boat. "I have an idea" he nudged Hookfang who reluctantly followed his commands and gathered a few other dragons who flew back to the boat. he lept off Hookfang and told the dragons to stay there before opening up the storage basins and found some rope, he smiled happily as his idea could just work.

Back on Berk, everyone was busy cleaning up the destruction the eggs had caused, the baby Gronkles had been gathered and were currently asleep.

"Argh! This is the worst holiday ever!" Jeff said to Taylor as they entered one the remains of a destroyed Viking hut

"oh, you don't say," Taylor said as they watched Tin-Tin fix the roof

"the village is destroyed. The dragons are gone. This holiday is a complete me- what are these people looking at?" Jeff asked as he saw that everyone was staring at something in the distance. A huge group of dark figures were flying above the clouds pulling something behind them

"What is that?" John wondered, just at the moment the moon came out from behind the clouds to reveal hundreds of dragons pulling an old Viking boat.

"it's Alan!" Scott realized

"and our dragons!" Tin-Tin said excitedly and the Vikings cheered as they watched the boat land on the ground and was pulled towards them, stopping a few feet in front of them. The Vikings quietened as they watched as a baby Rumblehorn poked in head out of the boat followed by many other baby dragons. The adult dragons released the ropes they had in their claws and dropped to the ground, the baby dragons clambered out of the boat and walked to their parents. The Vikings cheered and ran to find their dragons.

"Smasher!" Virgil cried happily as he hugged his dragon who nudged him with her horn playfully

"Stromfly!" Tin-Tin cried and quickly climbed down the ladder to greet her dragon "oh, you had me so worried girl! And you have babies!"

"good job son!" Jeff congratulated Alan and hugged him tight

"Thanks, dad" Alan wheezed out, gasping for air when he was released "Everyone! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and made their way to the great hall which had been expanded over the months since the dragons started to live with them. They lit up the torches and talked amongst themselves as their dragons relaxed and watched their riders interact with their babies.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fermat said happily as he hugged two of Max's babies, next to him Kayo was scratching one of Hookfang's babies and Penelope was playing with two of Sherbert's. Alan wondered around, smiling at the other Vikings as they interacted with their dragons happily, but he still felt sad that Gordon wasn't with him.

"Alan, I know this must be really hard for you seeing us with all of our dragons," Tin-Tin said as she walked over to him "but you really did a wonderful thing," she said giving him a kiss on the lips and hugging him

"Thanks, Tin" Alan muttered and wrapped his arms around him

Tin-Tin looked up when she heard the doors of the great hall open and a familiar black dragon walked in, his eyes roaming around to find one particular Viking. Tin-Tin grinned before breaking off the hug, much to Alan's surprise

"uhh, is there something wrong?"

"nope. It's something good" Tin-Tin grinned and shoved Alan around so he could see Gordon

"Gordon!" Alan said excitedly as Gordon ran up to him and pressed his head against him, purring happily. Alan hugged Gordon for a minute before stepping back and waved his finger "bad dragon. Very bad dragon!" he scolded, ignoring how Gordon followed his finger curiously "you had me worried sick! Don't ever disappear like that ever again. And what is in your mouth?" Alan demanded, just noticing that Gordon was holding something in his mouth, Gordon answered by placing a slobbered covered object on his head.

"eeewwww" everyone said

"great you found my helmet. Hey! you found my helmet! That's where you've been?" Alan asked as Gordon nudged him happily "thanks bud. You really are amazing" Alan said before wrapping his arms around Gordon's neck who looked surprised but leaned into it happily. The Vikings cheered, now that everyone's dragons were home safely it really did feel like Snoggletog.

"happy Snoggletog!" Tin-Tin cheered as Alan broke the hug and she greeted Gordon, around them the Vikings went back to their celebrations which went late into the night as everyone celebrated the holiday with their dragons before they all finally went home.

The next morning, Alan was happily awoken by the familiar thumping sound of Gordon bouncing on the roof, he climbed out of bed and ran down the stairs excitedly. "I'm coming bud!" he called and ran to the side of the house, but to his surprise, Gordon was no longer on the roof and was instead on the ground standing behind his old saddle and tail. "Gordon, why did you dig this stuff up? You don't need it anymore" Alan said, walking around it so he could climb on Gordon, but to his surprise Gordon kept moving away from him, walking around his old stuff. Would you stop messing around? you have your new tail now" Gordon looked at him before looking back and opening his tail, he looked back at Alan who still had no idea what was going on. Then to Alan's surprise Gordon stared the slam his tail on the ground "no, wait! Gordon stop!" Alan cried, but Gordon didn't listen and continued to bang his tail on the ground before flicking it hard, sending the new prophetic tail flying far away. He then brought his old saddle with hi teeth and looked at Alan with big eyes, he then nudged it with his paw and grunted.

Alan grinned as he finally got Gordon's message. Gordon didn't just want to fly with him. He wanted to fly with him. He liked being unique, Alan nodded to show that he understood the message and gathered up the items and saddle up on Gordon who took off excitedly.

*Alan voice over*

Winter and berk last most of the year (Gordon and Alan flying high above the clouds) it hangs on with both hand and won't let go, and the only comforts against the cold, are those you keep close to your heart ("you ready bud?" Alan asked and Gordon grunted happily, Alan unhooked himself from the saddle and his foot from the pedal. He then stood up on the saddle before leaping off with Gordon diving after him. When they were both at the same level, Gordon nudge Alan playfully with his paw causing him to spin in mid-air) turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever, that year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift (Alan moved over to the saddle and opens up the tail, Gordon spreads his wings out slowly their decent as they speed past the trees, causing the snow on them to fall off) he gave me a better one (Gordon roars happily as he and Alan fly into the distance)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know that baby Razorwhips are born blind, but in this story, they aren't


End file.
